Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-air-conditioner accumulator attachment-part structure.
Background
As an example of vehicle air conditioners, a vehicle air conditioner is known in which an accumulator that separates a return refrigerant into gas and liquid and holds the refrigerant is connected to a suction part of a compressor of a heat-exchange cycle. In most cases, the accumulator is held by an attachment bracket and is attached to a vehicle body in a power installation room such as an engine room (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-110752).